Rain Dance
by CarbyLuv
Summary: *Carby* Rain. Flu. Chicken Noodle Soup. Please r&r. I'll update mi other story soon. I promise.


TITLE: Rain Dance  
  
AUTHOR: Emily  
  
DISCLAIMER: As usual, I am not fortunate enough to own Carter or Abby.  
  
SUMMARY: Well...It's a *CARBY* of course. Rain. Flu. Chicken Noodle Soup. Please r&r. I know I should be finishing the next chapter of "Autumn," and I will. I'm about half way through it and I have a bit of writers block. Help!  
  
Abby woke up to an enormous roll of thunder in the sky. The bright-white lightning illuminated the blackish-purple sky. It made her jump and normally she liked a nice storm. Not now. Not at one-thirty in the morning. When she looked at the clock and realized her eyes had not been deceiving her, she noticed she had only been asleep for an hour. She went to bed with a pounding headache and she did feel nauseous. Carter had to work late and she didn't want to call him just because she had a stomach ache. But she was glad that he was there next to her when she woke up. He must have just gotten home. Her head still felt like someone was beating a drum inside, and her stomach felt the same as it had before she fell asleep. She kicked off the blankets because she felt herself sweating, even though she was shivering. It must be a fever she thought. Her stomach started to feel worse and she knew if she didn't get to the bathroom she would have a mess to clean up.   
  
She stood up slowly, dizziness quickly overtaking her body. Abby raced to the bathroom, trying not to wake Carter up. He had just worked a double shift, and she knew he needed the sleep. They were both scheduled to work later on that day. Flipping on the light, she pulled her hair back not caring how sloppy it looked and hung her head over the white-porcelain toilet. She quickly felt the acid-like substance creep up her throat. It made her gag. She hated it when she was sick. She was so tired, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. She gagged again and knew she must have been loud. The last thing she wanted was to wake him up.  
  
Surely enough, thats exactly what happend. Her plans to be descrete failed and just as she had a break between throwing up, Carter walked into the bathroom. With her legs pulled closely to her chest, she looked up at him. He looked at her and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. She hadn't cried though. He knew she was holding back tears.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong sweetie?" Carter kneeled down beside her on the fuzzy red rug and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"I feel terrible. I threw up a couple times and I feel really shaky," she said with her knees still pressed against her body.  
  
Carter put his hand up to her forehead and she felt hot and sweaty. He knew she had a fever. She had all the symptoms of the flu he thought.   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up, Abby? How long have you been sick for?" His head tilted with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"When I got home from work, my head was pounding and my stomach started to hurt. I thought that maybe if I fell asleep, it would just go away. I woke up and realized I had only slept for an hour and I felt even worse. You just pulled a double-shift and you needed your sleep. We both have to work later too," Abby exclaimed.  
  
"You still should have woken me up. I would have taken care of you," he said sweetly.  
  
She simply nodded her head and smiled at him quickly.  
  
"Do you think you want to go back to bed? It's probably the flu, and you need to get your sleep." That was the doctor side of him speaking. She was glad someone cared about how she felt though.  
  
"Alright. But I probably won't be able to fall asleep. One minute I am cold, the next I am sweating, and my head is pounding. But i'll try if you stay with me," she said giving him a quick half-smile.  
  
Carter stood up and reached a hand down to her shivering body. She took it graciously and stood up slowly. She still felt dizzy. He slipped his arm around her waist and helped her walk into the bedroom. Abby creeped into the navy-blue, silk sheets with the help of Carter.  
  
"I'll be right back Abby," he said walking towards the kitchen. Carter opened up the cabinet and pulled out a thermometer. She felt pretty hot to him, and he wanted to make sure her fever wasn't to high.  
  
He walked back into the bedroom. "Let me take your temperature real quick. If it's really high, we're going to County."   
  
"I don't need to go to the hospital for the flu, Carter." It wasn't anything that some sleep and Carter couldn't cure.  
  
"101. If it gets much higher I am taking you to County even if I have to carry you over my shoulder." He smiled at her and she was glad she wasn't alone.  
  
"Ok Doctor Carter," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
He put the thermometer on the night-stand and crawled in bed next to Abby, facing her back. He pulled the blankets up over her arm a little more; he could see she was still shivering. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her in tight next to him. The sound of rain dancing on the roof and the safety she felt in his arms lulled her to sleep. He drifted off as well.  
  
Carter woke up and slipped out of bed. It was still raining and he heard a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. He saw the time and noticed they were scheduled to work. He knew she was still sick and she must have been tired since she woke up numerous times earlier. He called the hospital and explained everythin to Susan. He told her that Abby was sick, and he didn't want her to be by herself. Weaver was on a break when he called so Susan agreed to cover for them.  
  
He slipped back into bed. Abby woke up and saw him staring at her. He tended to do that often.  
  
"Good-morning. Do you feel any better?" He hoped she would say yes. Carter felt really bad when she was sick.  
  
"My head still hurts a bit but I don't feel as nauseous as I did before." He was glad she was feeling better. He could tell she was not completely well though.  
  
"Good. Do you think you could eat something? Some soup maybe." She had to eat something. Her stomach was completely emptied last night.  
  
"Soup? For breakfast," she questioned?  
  
"It's noon Abby. We've been sleeping a while." He laughed after telling her.  
  
"Carter, we had to be at work over an hour ago. We have to get ready," she said nervouselly.  
  
"I called County earlier when I woke up and Susan said she would explain everything to Weaver and find someone to cover for us. So, how about some soup?" She could see the pleading look on his face.  
  
How could she say no to that face? "I guess i'll try to keep some down," she said finally giving in. I'll be in there in a second.  
  
"Stay in bed. I'll bring it to you. Doctor's orders." He gives her a quick smile before leaving.  
  
Carter went into the kitchen and heated up some chicken noodle soup. It was one of Gamma's recipes. She fixed it all the time for him when he was a boy. She swore it could cure the flu better than any medicine out there.  
  
He entered the bedroom again; the big tray with a bowl of soup in hand. Abby sat up against the wooden headboard, cushioned by a big silky pillow firmly positioned behind her back. She was still a little chilly, so the silky-sheets were pulled up to her stomach. Carter sat the tray down in front of her. She held a spoonful of soup up to her mouth and blew it gently to cool it off.  
  
"It's really good," she said slurping the long noodles.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." She nodded her head and smiled.  
  
She finished most of the soup and he put her tray away in the kitchen. He came back and sat on the bed next to Abby. She motioned for him to get into the bed and he, of course, jumped at the opportunity. He didn't want to go and get all romantic though. He knew she was still sick. All he wanted was to be able to hold her. To comfort her. He wanted nothing more than to make her better. And that is exactly what he did.  
  
She sat up as he pushed her pillow down. He layed down and her head met his chest as his arms encircled her fragile body. Now she felt safe. He kissed her head and pulled her in closer to him. She stopped shivering and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Everything was quiet. Abby slept peacefully in his arms. The rain was no longer dancing on the roof. 


End file.
